Resident evil: Tokyo
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: After a fight with his younger half brother, Sesshomaru falls through a well, and so becomes the frist test subject for the Tm5 virus...


disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha, i do own my virus, and my two guys, Juri Oktogo, and Itchiwa Maitomi, as well as Ms. Kakimai. Warning mild shonen-ai.

The toxic plan

Chapter 1

Tokyo, 1980

(Juri Oktogo p.o.v)

We team Otoma 5 have created the Tm5 virus. The problem remains what and to use for it and how to use it, the virus is highly contagious, and all of our humans experiment have mutated into unrecognizable creatures. But this virus is useful on one level; it can make what is lost return. And what that means of course is no other then death…

The Western province of Japan, 1500

(Sesshomaru's p.o.v)

I never expected my 'dear' little brother's words to hurt me so much. I never excepted this to affect me. But it did…

(**_Flash back…)_**

"_GO AWAY!" shouted a boy with sliver hair and doggy ears. "You're just no use here! It is I who will beat Naraku! Not you! So beat it disappear! NO ONE NEEDS YOU!" his words were approved by all around him. Who also shouted more things, more degrading things. _

_The figure in white, whom all where yelling at let his hands (it fits better) curl up in rage. He had after so long found the heart he had long since abandoned in the deep forest of him, that now the re-found heart was so fragile. With a new heart the goal had been to help. But now after so long, the new heart and it owner were refused. _

_The boy with doggy ears and his group wander off then having said their peace. The figure in white made no move after them, after all what could he do? He muttered to the air "they think I am still the same demon they met at the beginning one with no heart, just pride. Did it ever occur to them that maybe, maybe demons can change to?" the figure turn and walked away._

_**(End of flash back)**_

(Sesshomaru's P.o.v)

That day to my surprise I did forgive Inuyasha. But my heart had still been handed to me in a hundred pieces. How could I have let the hatred between us get so thick? So suffocating? I had just reaped what I had sown so many years ago. Do I regret it? Yes I can say now I do. I had been walking all day after what had happen. I had no destination in mind maybe I was going back to Rin and Jaken. Yes maybe I was.

I had stopped to rest for a moment. (Not that I need to, by the way) on the rim of an old well. I was taking in the sights of the fall foliage. I did not notice the hands creeping out of the well…

Tokyo, 1980

(Sesshomaru's P.o.v)

I remember what happened after being pulled in. I saw the hands; I tried to fight then off. But the hands had no body to fight. That and no matter how hard I twisted and turned I could not break free. When the hands let me go I was sitting at the bottom of the well. I rubbed my head and sat up. The hands where gone. I looked around then jumped out of the well. I looked around. This was not my land. And this was not my time…

I walked around this strange village. I saw humans in strange clothes; they took no notice of me, which angered me. I looked up. It was night, but the night sky was cover with something, something brown. Something I knew wasn't there before. I came to some kind of metal thing, strange things where all around it. I kept walking around taking in the strange sights, If I hadn't been so curious, I would have gone back to the well and had gone back home quickly.

I came to deserted path that had yellow markings and was made of some kind of black stuff. I walked down staring at the weird lanterns that hung high in the sky wondering how the humans lit them, when they went out. I heard it or rather felt it coming so I moved out of the way. I turned my head and something was sticking out of my shoulder, I took it out and looked at it. Soon many more replaced it, I knew then that I was under attack. I took my battle stance.

I drew heavily on my demon senses. All I could smell was humans, and the deeply tainted air. I looked around but my vision was starting to blur. I know then I kneeled, one hand covering my face the other collapsed at my side. I tried clearing my head, but it was no use. I had been poisoned by something. I soon fell over on the ground by body to heavy to move. I couldn't even open my eyes. My hearing was the last to go.

"Tell, Dr. Oktogo, that we have captured the creature. And we are ready for pick up." Said one of the human I supposed that captured me. I growled as much as I could.

"It would be much easier for you if you just sleep. Like a good little monster." He told me and then shot me again.

I growled weakly at the monster comment, could he see a dog demon when he saw one, especially a royal one. Unfortunately that was my last thought before sinking into the utter black void of the poison….

Later that night

(Dr. Juri Oktogo p.o.v)

I was a little excited when they told me they caught the creature. I wanted to know as much about it as I can. And my, what a specimen that bought me! It was hard to tell if it was female or male, but a physical examination would clear that up. But it was large, I mean huge! I couldn't wait to get it into my autopsy room and open it up! Then I saw it breathing, my hopes fell a little and then rose to the sky. For once in their careers those foolish commandos did not kill a prime specimen!

My boss Itchiwa Maitomi appeared, he said he hired me for a 'special task' as he put it as me and my team the Otoma 5 created that virus. It is not something I am proud of.

"This creature" he started in his normal way of talking but saying nothing.

"Is something we can not identify, as you can till it is still alive. I want you to find out what it is. And then use the Tm5 on it." He said bluntly. My mouth hung wide up.

"Use the Tm5! But sir! It has not been properly tested and this is some new creature! We don't know how it will react! And what if it breaks free, it could cause mass infections! Sir we mustn't!" I explained shocked. How could we just use it, when we don't know all the variables yet?

"Your job, Dr. Juri Oktogo, is not to test me. You will use the Tm5 and that is it. We'll just keep the creature on sedatives, and keep it in a secure location. Now be to it, I want a report in the morning stating what it is, and that you have administered the first dose of the Tm5. Is that clear!" he boomed at me.

I sighed and adjusted my glasses, then bowed my head.

"Yes sir." I said then lifted my head and when out over to the stretcher and set about instructing those simple minded commandos where to put the creature…

I worked hard, that night. It is hard to believe that I was once a normal 17 year old collage graduate. I made headlines, for I was Tokyo's finest graduate, then I started working for Itchiwa Maitomi's company Umi corp. It was there I and my associates discover the Tm5 virus. And that let me to this night.

I had shed the creatures strange clothing and armor, which to me surprise was similar to what was wore in the old days by lords. If I remember my ancient Japanese class right, which I did of course. Keeping that in mind I removed the clothes and set the carefully aside, they were historic relics. I knew two things right then. One it was a male and two it was not human. The fluffy thing on it shoulder was unmovable, so I took note of it. I took note of the crescent moon marking it also appeared age of maybe 17.

Hmm, about my age, that aside I took note of the marks on his face, wrists, waist, and ankles. I opened the mouth making note of the sharp canines. Something about the mouth seem strange so I tested it on a wood mouth stick. It had a very acidic quality. I took a small vile of it for testing.

Whatever it was, it could not burn thought rubber. After that I change gloves then checked the eyes, nose, and ears. The eyes had marking on them, they were also gold and slit like an animal's. The ears pointed. The nose seemed normal, thought it seemed very sensitive to my probing. I made all these notes.

I sighed, shook my head to shake off the sleep. Then readied a shot of Tm5. I didn't like this. I sighed and gave the, what I guess to be a canine creature of some sort, the shot; then sat back. I looked at the creature sleep. He was quite beautiful I'll say that.

"Don't worry." I whispered to him,

"I won't let them hurt you." I added that did something on complete impulse, I think it was insomnia that made me do it, that and I had never been ability to have a relationship with anyone. Maybe that was why I kissed him.

"I promise" I breathed, and moved then away. Strangely that kiss reminded me of what I wanted to do with Ms. Kakimai. I sighed I was so hopeless and such a loser. I knew that this would be my first and last kiss.

I was done for now. I called the commandoes to take the creature to its holding cell. They crated him away, while I readied my notes, for the morning. And set off. I looked out after the creature. As it was rolled off, and sighed.


End file.
